Black Die Shooter
by anoniblast25
Summary: Black siempre estuvo ahí, mirando que todo estuviese bien, porque ella era la que se tragaba las tristezas, las decepciones y los gritos de temor. Black siempre se preocupó por Mato y Mato jamás le hizo caso. Black siempre aguantó desdichas y animó el mundo de Kuroi. Black siempre estuvo harta. Black se estaba matando a sí misma. {VIÑETA}


**BLACK DIE SHOOTER**

 _ **Título:** Black Die Shooter **  
Writer:** Nina Blast (anoniblast25) **  
Idioma:** Español **  
Género:** Angst, Friendship **  
Fandom:** Black Rock Shooter **  
Pareja(s):** Creo que podría decirse que_  
 _es mención de un MatoXBRS... Pero no sé (¿)_

 **HOLA PEOPLE!**

Aquí Blast, recién descansando un poco de estudiar para mis exámenes. Esto es la bomba, recién me vi la temporada de BRS de nuevo, recordando cosas viejas, la nostalgia me llegó, viejo *se pone a llorar*. Ah, 2012, ven a mí otra vez...

En fin, traigo un pequeño drabble para rellenar el hueco de mi ausencia (¿por qué digo eso si también estoy actualizando mis fics de Free!? ¡DÍGANME!), así que... ¿espero les guste? Sí. Quizás.

Gracias por leer. Comentarios son bien recibidos, gracias *corazón gay pq no me dejan poner*.

* * *

 **[Black Die Shooter]**

Black nunca fue alguien que se portase mal o que fuese pesada. Ella sólo defendía lo que le correspondía y servía a la niña de sus afueras.

Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar cuando Mato tuvo amigas que le dieron un flechazo en la espalda.

" _Un amigo es un enemigo que todavía está planeando atacarte."_

Desde un comienzo, cuando Mato nació, Black estuvo siempre ahí. Ella le vio llorar y tragarse palabras que jamás dijo, sí, desde pequeña.

La mirada oceánica de la niña a sus afueras, era lo que a Black mantenía todavía viva porque su color era único. Mato tenía una pureza infinita que a Black encantaba y, claro que se molestaba cuando alguien le hacía daño. Las llamas de un azulado cielo eran esparcidas en su propio interior, y cada vez que Mato leía el cuento de El Pajarillo de los Colores, Black sonreía en sus adentros.

" _Serás muy grande, Mato."_

Pero como siempre, las cosas volvieron a complicarse, y los sentimientos de Mato siguieron empeorando día a día. Black a veces no sabía que pensar.

Mato siempre fue una niña que no decía lo que pensaba. En varias ocasiones tuvo que engullir dichosos sentimientos al creer que hacía daño a las personas.

Y eso molestaba mucho a Black Rock Shooter.

Porque aunque no tuviese sentimientos, ella tenía la obligación de tragarse los miedos, las dudas, el enojo y las desgracias que sucumbían la vida de Mato Kuroi. Porque el verse todos los días, sentirse viva, tocar las paredes de su propio mundo… Jamás sería suficiente.

" _¿Qué estás pensando, Mato?"_

Las noches en vela donde las lágrimas perlases de Mato eran secadas por Black se hicieron más frecuentes. Las madrugadas sin dormir se hicieron eternas a tal grado de desesperar a Black.

¿Qué era lo que Mato necesitaba? ¿No bastaba con que ella consumiera sus dolores?

Llegó el punto donde la poca pureza de Black se nubló. Su vista, que había sido un hermoso celeste, se convirtió a un grueso púrpura y las cicatrices fueron presentes.

Día a día, Mato conocía el mundo y Black moría.

El deseo de ver todo y el deseo de no sentir nada. Porque las dos, siendo la misma persona, tenían ideas tan diferentes.

Una llena de pureza y otra llena de rencor.

" _¿Y qué si yo me muriera? Tú no tendrías más a quién lastimar."_

Porque al final, cuando Mato le vio tan horriblemente desdichada, fue tarde para decirle lo importante.

Y al unir sus manos, cuando lo único que Mato quiso fue decir un perdón, las balas de los cañones le atravesaron cual flechas de cupido.

Black la estaba matando y, mentalmente, se estaba suicidando a sí misma.

" _No quiero lastimarte ni a nadie…"_

Fueron sus palabras, pero Black le había mirado eufórica y con el ceño fruncido.

" _Para sobrevivir en el mundo, tienes que conocerlo."_

Y las luces le cegaron, más no se dignó a hacer algo.

Porque a fin de cuentas, la vieja Black había muerto.


End file.
